A cache management system typically implements a replacement policy to determine which elements of the cache should be discarded in order to bring in new elements when the cache is full. In a typical replacement policy scheme, each access to a cache element causes an update to the replacement status associated with that cache element. In multithreaded applications, multiple threads may share a cache memory and thus there may be concurrent attempted accesses to the cache memory, which can impact cache performance due to the replacement status updates typically performed for such accesses.